wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy 7.3: Commodity Tables
The Elegy campaign setting has been designed to offer an experience reasonably close to that of Privateer. Part of Privateer was the ability of the player to go to Commodity Exchanges at various planets and bases in order to conduct trade, which was a fairly important means of generating revenue. A privateer with a good notion of where their ship was going to land next could make a few extra credits by selecting the correct commodities with which to fill their hold before they took off. This sub-Chapter lists an expanded list of commodities utilized specifically by the Elegy campaign setting. While it is possible for a character to own, carry around and barter these commodities independently, it is assumed for the sake of game play that they are either owned by a ship's master or shared jointly by a character group; in either case commodities are primarily for trade purposes. Because of this, no encumbrance or other game effects are listed with these commodities. Commodities that may behave like a piece of equipment may use that equipment's characteristics; GMs may check the equipment list in Chapter 5.4 of the Core Rules for encumbrance and in-game effects in that case. Commodities can be bought and sold at any trading post that's technologically advanced enough to either want or to carry the item. The supply and demand for standard trade goods changes on a daily basis; something that may sell for a high price one day may not be the next. The procedure for generating lists of commodities is presented in Chapter 5.1 of the Core Rules. The commodity tables utilized by the Elegy campaign include the following information: *'Name': The top-most row of each table lists the name of the specific commodity in question. *'Base Type': The left-most column of each table lists the various types of bases that are present in the Elegy campaign setting. To read the potential values of a commodity at a particular type of base, the GM must find the table cell located at the intersection of the row corresponding to the base type with that of the column corresponding to the specific commodity. If the cell is yellow, the commodity may be made available for purchase at that base; otherwise the commodity may be sold there. If the cell contains no data, the commodity may neither be bought nor sold at that particular location. *'Value Range': This lists the range of values (in credits) for which the commodity ordinarily trades. Immediately following the value range is a die roll that a GM may use to set a value for the commodity within the indicated range if they don't feel like selecting a value for it arbitrarily. *'Average Value': Listed in parenthesis along with the value range, this is the average value for which the commodity trades. GMs in a hurry to create a commodities list may use the average value instead of rolling or making a random selection. *'d% Roll': Listed in brackets, this indicates a range of values corresponding to the result of a d% roll to indicate the commodity in question. This can be used when a GM is building a trade list to decide what specific goods the trader will be selling. If a commodity does not have a d% roll, the trader will not ordinarily sell ''it but will usually still be willing to ''buy ''it if the characters have it in their possession. Agricultural Goods *Grain not desired in Kilrathi zone. General pirate price = 20-89 (50) / 20+7d10+1d5 *Average Comestible Value: 64.74 (48.56+(1d%*0.32)) 55-65% average price at source. 95-105% average price plus or minus 5 credits elsewhere. 185-195% average price where highly desired. *(DONE) Generic Foods *(52.4) Universal Meat Product (Ag World to Mining Base, Mining World and Hi-Tech) - low value throughout. *(72.56) Ruxfra in Kilrathi Zone (Ruxfra is essentially jerky - perhaps rugalga or traggil - so it would probably be a delicacy in Human spheres. *(DONE) Grain *(62.00) Arakh in Kilrathi Zone *(56.24) Kika in Firekkan Zone *(DONE) Luxury Foods *(69.68) Fresh Meat in Kilrathi Zone *(72.56) Soylents (Ag World to Industry, Hi-Tech, Military and Pleasure) *(67.76) Hydrocultures (Pelagic to Industry) *(70.32) Tanned Products (Needed at Pleasure) *(70.32) Kilnip (FIR Ag World and FIR Pelaguc World to KIL Industry, KIL Refinery and KIL Hi-Tech) -- Considered Contraband in Kilrathi Zone *(63.92) Millet Products (KIL Ag World and KIL Pelagic World to FIR Industry, FIR Refinery and FIR Hi-Tech) -- Considered Contraband in Firekkan Zone ''In general, when importing tables, ignore Oxford and New Detroit rules. Set Pleasure bases to Kilrathi Pleasure, Pirate bases to Firekkan Pleasure, and don't adjust price (they'll ignore the recession rules." *55-65% average price at source. 95-105% average price plus or minus 5 credits elsewhere. 185-195% average price where highly desired. **Price Ranges between 40%-100% of local average minimum (83% on average) to 100-190% of local average maximum (120% average). I need to figure out how to build a distribution curve here. Industrial Goods Construction Equipment Factory Equipment Mining Equipment Industrial Robotics (Industrial to Mining Worlds and Mining Bases) Space Salvage (Needed at Refinery) Agricultural Equipment (Industry to Pelegic Worlds) Hydroponic Equipment (Industry to Mining) Groundcars (Industry to Ag World and Mining World) Power Generators (Industry to Mining World, Mining Base and Refinery) Filtration Systems (Research to Pelagic and Mining Bases) Petro-Chems (Industrial to Mining World, Mining Base, and Commercial) Ferti-lite (Refinery to Ag and Pelagic Worlds) Advanced Fuels (Needed at Industry, Hi-Tech and Military) Petro-Chems (Industrial to Refinery and Research) Raw Materials Iron Plastics Plutonium Tungsten Uranium Wood Non-Synthetic Timber (Ag World to Hi-Tech) Base Metal Ore (Mining Bases to Industry or Refinery) Rare Metal Ore (Mining Worlds to Industry, Refinery or Hi-Tech Worlds) Trans-Uranic Ore (Mining Worlds to Refinery, Hi-Tech or Military) Plasteel (No definite trade routes) Nutritum Ore (ONLY AT MINING BASE, Needed on hi-tech worlds) Gravity Pure Crystals (Research to Hi-Tech and Military) Commercial Goods Commercial Robotics (Commercial to Mining Worlds and Mining Bases) Food Dispensers Home Appliances Pre-Fabricated Materials Super Conductors (Refinfery/Hi-Tech to Industry and Research) Communication Units (Industry to Hi-Tech, Military) Computers Holographic Projectors Software Neural Nets (Research to Industry and Refinery) Servo Mechanisms (Research to Ag World and Mining World) Armaments (Pirates Have) Medical Equipment Organic Material (Ag World and Pelagic World to Research and Medical) Nu-Flesh (Medical to KIL Ag, KIL Pelagic, KIL Mining Base and KIL Mining World) Synthetic Organs (Research to Medical) Cybernetic Enhancers (Medical to Pelagic and Mining Base) Medix (Medical to Industry and Refinery) Nano-Teks (Medical to Refinery and Hi-Tech) Luxury Goods Terran Artwork Firekkan Artwork (ONLY FIR Industry and FIR Hi-Tech to Ag World, Pelagic World and Pleasure) Bookchips Furs Games Gems Gotherian Crystals (ONLY AT MINING BASE, Needed at Industry, Hi-Tech and Research) Home Entertainment Intoxicants (Pleasure to Mining World and Mining Base - can be specific here) - check your breweries. Add Arakh Tea and Firekka's Finest as specific liqueurs. Movies Pets Pornochips Pleasure Droids (Medical and Pleasure to Mining World and Mining Base) Sexware (Pleasure and Pirate to Mining World and Mining Base) Amusements (Indystry and Hi-Tech to Ag World, Pelagic World and Pleasure) Textiles (Ag World to Industry and Hi-Tech) Contraband Slaves Tobacco Xenomorphs (Pirate to Research) Non-Synthetic Organs (Pirates Have) Biotek Weapons (Pirates Have) Narcotics - Brilliance, Ultimate, Aphrodyte, Phrelox (Pirates and Pleasure to Mining World, Mining Base and Hi-Tech) Vak'qu (ONLY Kil Mining World and KIL Mining Base to Pirate) - Considered as Intoxicant in Kilrathi Zone Kilrathi Pelts (Pirate to ONLY FIR Industry and FIR Hi-Tech) - Considered as Furs in Firekkan Zone Kilrathi Artifacts (ONLY KIL Ag and KIL Pelaguc to Industry and Hi-Tech) Notes From WCRPG 10.2.6: Commodities are designed for the sole purpose of being bought and sold. Their function is to serve as a potential means of generating revenue for any party trading them. Commodities are grouped into ten broad categories: Comestibles (anything that can be consumed by a living creature to sustain their biological processes, such as food or liqueurs), Raw Materials (ores or unprocessed materials), Processed Goods (products directly purchased by consumers for personal or household use, such as food dispensers or household appliances), Capital Goods (manufactured goods whose purpose is to manufacture other goods, such as mining and construction equipment), Microelectronics (any device reliant on electrical power for its operation, usually with very fine circuitry, such as a computer or holographic emitter) Luxury Goods (goods whose purpose is superfluous to general survival needs, such as artwork and entertainment items), Contraband (illegal materials, such as slaves or recreational drugs), Weaponry (instruments used for attack or defense in combat or hunting activities), Fuels (substances that are consumed to provide energy for a specific purpose), and Special (any commodity object that does not explicitly fall into one of the first nine categories). Info Required: Cost, Effect, Name :''*: Most objects in these categories tend to favor the lower end of the given value scale; objects on the higher end are either particularly rare or extremely large. The given die roll has been adjusted to account for the majority of objects in the scale, so the larger values must be selected manually.'' Established Base Types: *Firekkan Agricultural *Firekkan Commercial *Firekkan Pleasure (Also serves as Firekkan Pirate) *Kilrathi Agricultural *Kilrathi Commercial *Kilrathi Industrial *Kilrathi Medical *Kilrathi Military *Kilrathi Mining *Kilrathi Pirate *Kilrathi Pleasure *Confederation Industrial *Confederation Research *UBW Agricultural *UBW Commercial *UBW Industrial *UBW Medical *UBW Military *UBW Mining Confed bases slight inflation. Kilrathi/Firekkan bases slight depression, greater for the Cats. Alright. Time to start generating tables. ---- NEXT: 8.0 A Treatise on the Kilrathi Language and Kilrathi Lexicon PREVIOUS: 7.2 Vehicles and Capital Ships TOP ----